Forum:Sig to 555
This Forum is kind of like Forum:Count to 1000, but we will have to sig to 555. Don't ask why it's 555, it just seems cool to have triple 5s. So, every post you add the next number, you sig and you can add a comment if you want. Just please don't sig twice in a row and whoever sigs on number 555 will get 200 clicks and a Rank 9 Item from me. The Item is whatever Item I have available at the time. So, start sigging! 23:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Category:Templates :1. I sig for #1. 23:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :2. I sig for #2. NEW RULE!!!!! YOU CANNOT POST 2 TIMES IN A ROW!!!!!!!! 23:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :3. #3! 23:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :4. number $$$4$$$ 23:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :5. 5th. 23:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :6. 6th. - 00:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :7. 7th, and soon I will quit MLN Team. BTW, ZER0-0, in your preferences, you need to put so that your sig code won't be a huge chunk when editing. 00:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :8. #8, I don't understand how. Joeman told me to do it and I don't know how. 00:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :9. Ok, click on this link: , and in the signature area, check the box that says "Custom Sig". Then, in the box above where you enter your sig, clear that out and insert the code I gave you above. 00:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :10. 10th. - 00:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :11. My sig is kinda too long. 01:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :12. 01:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :13. 03:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :14. - 03:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :15. Did you know my user name is actually: Z(capital)E(capital)R(capital)0(the number)-(dash)0(the number)? 01:05, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :16. Yep. And your sig is now working properly! 01:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :17. 17th. - 00:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :18. Soon to be Rank 5! ∆ shop Order See my page 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :19. 00:19, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :20. I have a new sig. 00:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :21. 00:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :22. The Pokémon in the end of my sig changes cause I put 4 different choices in my sig. 02:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :22. 03:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :23. I added some more sprites in my sig. 15:43, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :24. :25. :26. :27. 16:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :28. :29. 18:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :30. :31. 01:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :32. :33. 17:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :34. :35. legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 19:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :36. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(don't you love this symbol?)$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 20:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :37. Me, not really. 21:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :38. :39. 01:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :40. :41. legoace342(Talkpage)( )(Publicview) 02:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :42. 02:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :43. :44. I need . 22:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :45. 01:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :46. Busy updating all Networkers. 01:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :47. 01:27, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :48. 01:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :49. 02:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :50. 02:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :51. 21:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :52. 22:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :53. Almost rank 8! 23:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :54. Nice! 23:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :55. 00:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :56. 00:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :57. 00:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :58. 01:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC)